those who care, don't matter
by gustin puckerman
Summary: they know their family won't be a bother. let's face it, love's too strong to break. future fic. oneshot Jade/Robbie


**_i'm in love with Rade._**

* * *

><p><strong>those who care, don't matter<strong>

* * *

><p>Jade always hated her father. She was more comfortable with her mother, but even so, she can't stand to be in the exact same room as her.<p>

Jordon Nathan West was always too busy to make time for his one and only daughter. Plus, he hated what his wife had done by spoiling his daughter into performing arts. He despise her daughter's tattoo and piercing. And Jade knows that. She knows that very well, but it's her life, she can do whatever she wants with it. Plus, he never really was an important part of her life anyway.

Maria Kelly-West was a great mother, but maybe, not great enough. She likes to ramble about precisely everything. She made Jade sick but she _knows_ what's the best for her daughter. Since her Aunt Jenna force Jade to sing for a Christmas concert, Maria had taken her to as many vocal and acting lesson as she can found. So, she kind of like her mother, though, she's crazy half of the time. If it wasn't for her mother, she would've never know Hollywood Arts. But still, she's a rambler. Her hobby is nagging. Sometimes, all Jade wanted to do was force her mom to eat dirt.

For Robbie, her mother was never the best mom you've ever seen and his sister? He sort of hate her.

Jack "Shark" Shapiro was Robbie's father. Robbie have always dislike him because he likes to smoke and fill the house with the poisonous gas. It's not just that, he likes to drink. It's a special 'magical' juice where it can made you forget about everything. Robbie hated that juice, it always made his father seems a little too violent after he drank it. 'Daddy' and 'Momma' always fight, and Robbie never really like screaming and cursing. So, when 'Daddy' leave at age 8, Robbie was kind of glad. But not momma- momma cried.

Hannah Jo Shapiro was somewhat had two different personality. When she's happy, she would dance, sing, with Robbie (Hell, she even cook for Robbie). But when a thought of her husband came running through her mind, she drink, she scream and she cries. Don't get him wrong, he loves his mother, but when she's on 'magic' juice, it was never fun and it always tiring for Robbie, because nearly every night, Hannah would fell down the stair, drunk and cry when she fell face-flat on the floor. But her momma barely at home, because she always on working hour. So, he's grateful if he come home with a sticky note on the refrigerator said 'Dinners ready for ya'.

Jacqueline Grace Shapiro or better known as "Quinn" were always a pain on the butt for Robbie. Her mother refuse to call her 'Jac' because it reminds her of her husband, and ever since he left, they just went with 'Quinn'. Quinn was born when Robbie is 6, and he swears it's one of the most worst day in his life. For two days, momma and daddy hadn't even feed him. Heck, when he finally got something to eat, it was a half-eaten sandwich by his father and he got a slap on the cheek when he beg for it. So yeah, he kind of don't like her.

But when Jade and Robbie were getting married, they know they have to introduced their partner to their family. It was the hardest for Jade, of course, and it wasn't easy for Robbie. As Jade was breathing evenly, throwing small stones across the lake under a big tree, Robbie walk closer. "Are you nervous?" he ask, staring down at his fiance. She sigh, "Like a trainwreck," and keep throwing stones at the lake. "Hey..," he voiced, sitting down next to her, "Your family aren't perfect, so am I but we'll get through this," with a loud splash! Jade turn to Robbie, "But what if they try to ruin our wedding?"

Robbie laugh, and grab Jade, kissing her on her forehead, "People that care, don't matter. People that matter, don't care," he quoted. She looks down, chewing on her lips before nodding, "I guess you're right," she mumbles. "So, you ready, babe?" he ask, now standing up, extending his hand for her to grab. With a smile, and wind brushing through her hair, she takes his hand, "Yeah..,"

And the visiting went well for Jade with her family, though she did threat her parents ("You do any 'funny' business, I'll dance on your graves") and sure she almost strangle her father with her bare hands, but other than that, it went pretty well. As for Robbie, Quinn hated Jade, which Robbie quoted "stop being a bitch, twerp" behind his mother's back and receive a laughter by Jade.

[_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, People throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. __The stakes are high, the water's rough but this love is **ours**._]

* * *

><p><strong>an**: i don't know why, but i think i've fallen in love with jade&robbie. and i'm sorry that this fic is a complete mess. I know it's horrible! *crying* but it's okay... because i'm still happy! i just love rade so much! XD

**p/s**: the last part was from **_Taylor Swift-Ours_**

**disclaimer**: i own nothing. excepts idea.

review! won't you?


End file.
